I Won't Lose You!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: A oneshot AU story. What if Ben and Gwen were partner Plumbers? A multistory based off this will occur soon. Seeing Ben on the urge of death Gwen finds herself with a choice. Keep her humanity or tap into her Anodite heritage and save Ben.


I Won't lose you!

0

Ben x Gwen

0  
>''Normal Speech''<br>_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_  
>(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)<br>**(Dark over lapping echoes)**  
><strong>''Dark beings speaking, DemonicAngry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000

Author's Note

000

Come on people. Where are all the reviews at? Let me know you're reading and review. If you're a real fan you would review.

Mr. BG and Anodite. True Bwenners and people I would be proud to call me friends. If I knew their names, their gender, their race, where they lived, or actually talked to them. Mr. 0 counts too. Any Anodite Gwen stories of a certain demographic I read were usually extremely short, badly written, or both. But yeah, enjoy this story.

Another AU setting. This takes place after a time skip of a story I'm calling Partners. What if Ben and Gwen knew about their alien heritage from the Get-go and were trained to be plumbers. The legal human age is usually 16 unless the child's guardian gives permission. During the Original Series Ben and Gwen are partners doing assignments and Max as their superior drops in from time to time.

And yes, I'm sure you won't see something like this often. If someone else wants to do this than please ask first if you wish to borrow any ideas or phrases.

Like for instant, Predators finding Ben the ultimate hunt. Why has no one done this? Oh right, no one is as psychotic as Kyuubi16.

0000000

Story Start

0000000

"Leave him alone!" her voice called out with determination and slight desperation. She felt weak, her body sore and drained from having to disable all those serpent like creatures. They just kept coming like an endless infestation of ants and roaches. Though the other creatures, those armored warriors hunting the two of them like a wild animal was just as bad. The other one that Ben defeated, activated some bomb whose energy affected the omnitrix and the concussive force of the blast resulted in both Tennysons getting second degree burns and broken bones.

The creature though, with its long black dreadlocks and crablike face ignored her. It merely extended claw like blades from its armor as it prepared to kill her cousin. Gwen Tennyson, had never felt so helpless. Pained coursed through her body, wounds worsening as a pink-magneta glow gathered at her finger tips and she hurled it at the creature. The weak burst collided with its back, causing the creature to stir slightly before dismissing her as not a threat.

She let out a cry as she fell down onto the ground. The horrible stench of depths and alien carcasses filled the air and pervade her mouth. If it wasn't for the fact she had only thrown up once earlier that day Gwen was sure she would loose whatever else was left in her stomach from that day. The creature seemed to be taking his time, some sort of sadistic glee as he tossed Ben to the side resulting in the pain waking him up.

''Ben! Run!'' Gwen cried out as she tried to force herself to her feet, her arms trembling and sharp pains going up through her left leg to her spine. Ben, recovering tried to fight off the creature with his blaster. He wasn't going to leave her, she didn't know why she cautioned him to run. Stupid, goofy, simple, brave, kind-hearted, loyal Ben. Tears stained her eyes as she laid, the sounds of Ben's cries of pain as the creatures metallic blades tore at his flesh. This one, it wasn't like the others. It didn't simply hunt and killed its prey like a hunter. It was sadistic, it liked toying with whatever it was after and making them suffer.

The other crab like creatures didn't go after innocents or their allies. Gwen noted this when a pregnant woman was caught in the crossfire and they let her go or they waited until Ben transformed before attacking. But this one, it was the very definition of a monster. Like many murderers that preyed on people, women, children, or anyone that was perceived as weak. The sort of people that she took a solemn oath to protect.

_'What good is my power if I can't even protect those I care about most?' _she angrily thought as hot tears seeped down her cheeks and dropped to the rocky landscape of the ground. Suddenly her emotions began to flare within her. _'I won't...I can't...' _pink wisps of energy began to exit her body. Gwen could feel her power, _that _power surging to get free and she knew what would happen if it did. _'If you tap into that power again you could lose your humanity. I may not be an expert on Anodites, but **I don't want to lose you**. I mean, you're my cousin and my partner you know. You're the one with all the plans and I'm the good looking guy who kicks butt. We make the perfect team.'_ she promised him he would never lose her but the prospect of losing him was far too much.

**_''I'm sorry Ben, but I don't want to loose you either.' _**her hair and body began to float as the energy darkened and illuminated her form. More power began to flow as her hair clump together and form pinks tendrils, her skin and clothes darkened and mesh into magneta energy as power pulsed through her. "**I _s_aid…leave him alone!"**

Before the alien could make a move, tendrils of pink manna captured him like vines and exploded around him with such force, he was thrown back across the landscape and into several trees. With speeds she didn't knew she was capable off she popped up next to Ben and catching him before he fell. She gently placed his body on the ground as he began to drift back into consciousness. ''G-Gwen...you're...'' he trailed off as Gwen lovingly stroked his cheek.

**''Don't worry Ben. Let me take care of this.'' **she said before taking off in the direction of the Predator. Powerful blasts fired from her hands as she sent the creature railing back. Not for a single moment would she allow the creature to have a chance to fight back. This power was exhilarating, it made her feel powerful and so free. He couldn't stop her, nothing was going to stop her. She hammered the alien into the ground, paying no attention to the fact that her blasts were ripping apart his armor or the fact that the creature was heavily bleeding and defenseless. She wanted to make him suffer. She was so enthralled by it she didn't register Ben had made his way to her side until he grabbed her wrist.

Looking down there was Ben, his left eye closed and breathing heavily as he used his other hand to clutch his blood-soaked side. ''Gwen...that's enough. It's over, you won.''

**''Over...oh I haven't even begun. I'm going to make him suffer. Suffer like all the other people this monster has probably hunt down.''**

''No, you can't do this...'' he pleaded.

**''HE TRIED TO KILL YOU!''** She cried out. **''He was going to take you away! I won't let him. I won't let him take you away.'' **her emotions, just like her powers were being swelled several times. She could feel everything, without restraint there was no fear. She felt powerful instead of weak and all those creatures that hunted her down and made her feel weak would never again be able to hurt her.

''Is this you talking? Or the power? The Gwen Tennyson I knew was not a murderer. _My Gwen_, isn't a murderer. If you keep this up you really could lose yourself. **I don't want to lose you.''** His voice cracked as he spoke.

Gwen froze, she wasn't sure what to do. This power, it felt so amazing and she felt like she could do anything but what would be the price? She wanted to protect Ben, she wanted to prove herself and never feel weak again. Before Ben got the Omnitrix they were partners. And when her powers began developing he thought they were amazing, which he only finally admitted after spending months complaining about it, but when he got it she couldn't help but feel like he was leaving her behind.** ''I...I don't want to lose you either.''**

''I love you Gwendolyn. Just please come back to me.'' he pleaded as he pulled her into a crushing hug, resulting in warmth washing over them.

**''I love** you too.'' her power began to rescind as her Anodite self began to fade away leaving her with a newly healed and refreshed body. The energy faded as the sensation of power was replaced by warmth and love. ''I'm sorry...'' She leaned her head against his chest while his arms tightened around her, Gwen could even feel his face bury in her thick red hair and as a result smiled contently.

''It's okay, no matter what we'll get through anything thrown at us together.'' he said as he pulled back from the hug and winched slightly.

''Oh Ben,'' Gwen moved and placed his arm over her shoulder to steady. ''We need to get you to a hospital.'' The creature was soon picked up by a Plumber unit that was nearby Bellwood. Once Ben's injuries were tended too Gwen sat on a chair, by his side as she waited for him to recover, taking solace in the fact that no matter what she wouldn't lose Ben and he would never lose her.

000

Chapter End

000

Just the first of many what if scenarios. I am working on chapters for those Bwen stories I adopted, don't worry I haven't forgotten them. It's just every I tried to write or do something I had to babysit or do some bullshit like help my sister's son with the game or I'll get grounded which prevents me from writing. So if I'm not updating, its because of stupid shit like that.

Anyway, Take That Docboy. This is how you do something original with decent writing and not the same thing over and over again.


End file.
